A Brief Respite
by Rogen80
Summary: Thessia is lost and Liara is an emotional wreck. Only one person can pull her out of the mire of sadness and loss. Features Kaidan and Liara pairing, though other pairings are mentioned and referenced. Written for Aria's Afterlife January competition. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.


**A/N: I wrote this story is for the Aria's Afterlife January competition: Blind Date. The prompt is to write a "blind date" scenario between two characters in the **_**Mass Effect **_**series, except Shepard. Though Shepard is permitted to have a role in the story, he can't be the one on the date. **

**While the focus is on Kaidan and Liara, other pairings will be mentioned in order to provide proper context. **

**This story is set after the Fall of Thessia (after the reclamation of Rannoch and before the assault on Horizon).**

* * *

><p>Shepard walked out of Liara T'Soni's quarters rubbing his temples. He did his best to console her, but was largely unsuccessful. Indeed, Liara had taken several emotional blows in the past few hours: the devastation and occupation of Thessia, the invalidation of a major asari religion, and her fight with the prothean, Javik. It would be enough to break the will of even the strongest of people and Liara was no exception.<p>

Although Liara's meltdown was understandable, it was also frustrating for him. Shepard is used to fixing problems. In fact, that's what he built his reputation on as 'galactic hero' - victory after victory stacked up to build quite the résumé. But he failed on Thessia, and now everyone was paying the price. Especially Liara.

_'I wish there was something I could do for her,'_ he thought dejectedly.

As he walked to the elevator, he noticed Tali still staring at the Memorial Wall. He intended to pass by, leaving her to her thoughts, until she spoke.

"Thanks for talking with her. You're a good friend."

"She took what happened down there pretty rough, Tali. I did the best I could, but... words aren't going to fix it," Shepard replied.

"I know. It's hard losing your homeworld. But, I don't know what else we can do for her." Tali looked down, overcome by the gravity of situation and her powerlessness to remedy it. That is, until a thought struck her mind.

"Unless..." Tali began, but then shook her head. "No, it's a silly idea."

"Go ahead Tali, what are you thinking?"

Tali turned to face Shepard, pondering whether or not to continue. After a few seconds, she sighed, deciding to reveal her thoughts. "Well, it's just that Liara seems so lonely in that room all by herself. She hardly talks to anyone. She even eats her meals in there. Maybe if she had a close friend; someone intimate to keep her company. You know, to comfort her through all the pain. To be there for her when she wakes up from a nightmare. Someone to hold her when she's sad. Someone to cuddle with and do... other things. Someone like you."

"Me? Sorry Tali, you're not getting rid of me that easily!" Shepard jested, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No, you _bosh'tet_," she chided and poked his chest lightly for emphasis. "I mean someone _like _you. A boyfriend. When my father died, I had you to hold onto. You got me through it. Liara is our friend, we should at least try to do something for her."

"By playing matchmaker? I'm not sure she'd appreciate that, Tali." He could think of a host of possible reactions from Liara, none of them good.

"Well, we don't have to tell her! We could set up a chance meeting between her and one of the crew. And then see if anything happens! We wouldn't be forcing anything... just creating the right environment, you know?"

"Like a blind date?" Shepard asked.

Tali gave him a confused look. "Not exactly... They probably should be allowed to see."

He chuckled lightly. "A blind date is pretty much what you described. Except that it usually involves two people who have never met before. But, this is close enough. Who were you thinking of having her meet up with?"

Tali thought for a moment. "Maybe... Javik? She's into protheans right?"

"After their last meeting together? Better not." Shepard remembered the argument that preceded not long before, and it was not pretty. It was safe to assert that Liara's relationship with Javik was not the best at the present moment. "How about Garrus?"

Tali laughed. "No way, I want to see Dr. Michel try to win his heart!"

"Dr. Michel?"

"Turian chocolate, remember?" Tali said, her tone slightly mischievous. "Maybe we can help them along after we're done with Liara."

"Ha! I forgot about that. Just when did the _Normandy _turn into a love boat?"

"You started it! Maybe you shouldn't have let your quarian engineer have her way with the captain?" Tali teased.

Shepard chuckled. "You're right, I let my guard down. Now, instead of fighting a war, we're playing the part of Yente!" Sensing her confusion, he continued: "Character from a really old Earth musical; we should see it sometime."

"I'd love to, but later. We're supposed to be planning Liara's date, not ours!"

They both thought about it for a moment. A solid minute had passed. Then, in an uncanny moment of simultaneous realization, they both looked at each other and declared together: "Kaidan."

* * *

><p>Kaidan was not having a very good day. With the fall of Thessia and Cerberus getting away with the Prothean VI, things were not looking up.<p>

_'This war could be over already. Damn the Illusive Man!'_ He thought bitterly.

In the midst of his sulking, he heard a faint beep from his omnitool. He flipped it on, and read the message:

++_ Kaidan – it's Shepard. We need to restock before hitting Horizon, so we're heading to the Citadel. Also, I need the crew at its best, so I'm granting a brief shore-leave. There's this bar we should check out while we have time, meet me at 2100 at these coordinates._ ++

_"Huh, I guess even Shepard needs a little down time."_ Kaidan said to himself. "Or maybe he's trying to mend a bridge. Whatever his motivation, it'll be nice to unwind for a bit."

He smiled to himself._ 'Maybe today isn't such a bad day after all.'_

Kaidan tapped out an affirmative reply and sent it.

* * *

><p>"Dr. T'Soni."<p>

"Go away Glyph! I'm not in the mood." She snapped. Poor Liara was a wretched thing at this moment: her eyes were bloodshot, her face had an unhealthy purple hue, and her throat was raw. She cried herself to sleep the previous night only to wake up weeping anew.

"My apologies Doctor, but it is an urgent message from Admiral Zorah."

"Ugh! What could _she _want? Fine, play the message."

++ _Hey Liara, it's Tali. I'm sorry about Thessia. I know what it's like not having a homeworld. I just wish this stupid war would end! Anyway, John has given us some shore-leave to take our minds off of everything. I know I could use a stiff drink! There's this bar everyone keeps raving about, I'll attach the coordinates. Meet me for a drink at 2100?_ ++

Liara sniffled, but despite herself, couldn't help cracking a smile. She had never seen Tali drink anything besides water and processed nutrient paste. For some reason, the thought of an intoxicated Tali was highly amusing for her.

_'Plus, it might be good to get out for a while,' _she mused.

"Glyph, send a reply to Tali. Tell her that I accept her offer."

"At once, Dr. T'Soni."

* * *

><p>Kaidan stepped out of the cab and surveyed his surroundings. This area of the Wards was filled with the hustle and bustle of the crowds. Indeed, the nightlife was quite active, even during the war. He then looked straight ahead at his destination. A new establishment, <em>The Fringe<em>, was quickly becoming a local hit. It was up-scale, but not stuffy.

_'Shepard has taste, I'll give him that. Kaidan mused whilst entering the establishment. He scanned the room, looking for the commander. No sign of him. Odd, he's usually very punctual.'_

He contemplated ordering a drink while waiting, but a member of the crowd suddenly caught his eye.

_'__Is that... no, can't be. But it is! What are the chances?'_

Sure enough, standing towards the back of the room, in a particularly shady spot, stood Liara. She was wearing a form-fitting pink dress. It was modest by asari standards, but noticeably accented her feminine form.

_'Huh, still easy on the eyes. Wonder what she'd doing here? Maybe I'll break the ice if the Commander doesn't show in the next few minutes.' _

Kaidan always thought that Liara was attractive, and even said so to the Commander back on the _Normandy SR-1_. He wished that he would have gotten to know her better. At the time, however, he was too focused on the mission to do anything about it. Plus, the rumor (though unfounded and later disproven) that Shepard and Liara were together was enough to deter him as well.

_'Maybe I'll have a chance to correct my mistake.'_

He pondered this, silently wishing that he and Shepard weren't supposed to meet. As if summoned by the thought, he heard a ping on his omnitool. He read the message:

++ _Kaidan – it's Shepard. Just got called to an emergency meeting with Hackett. Sorry about our plans, but duty calls. I promise to make it up to you sometime. _++

Kaidan smiled. He looked up and saw Liara looking down at her omnitool.

_'Perhaps she was supposed to meet someone as well.'_

After taking a deep breath, he crossed the room towards her.

"Kaidan! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry, it's just... um, did you need something?" She asked, a bit flummoxed that she would run into someone she knew, besides the person she was supposed to meet. The Citadel was a massive space station. The odds of such a coincidence were low; however, she chalked it up to the growing popularity of this particular pub.

"Just wanted to say hello. Are you meeting someone here tonight?"

"Well, I was supposed to be meeting Tali, but she just messaged me. Apparently part of her suit had a section seal malfunction and she had to go to the hospital – nothing serious, but it's better to be safe with the war and everything. What about you?"

"Me? Just in the neighborhood. I heard this place was becoming a favorite, so I decided to check it out." He lied. Kaidan was a sharp fellow – he knew a set up when he saw one.

_''Suit malfunction' my ass! Tali wouldn't forget to check her seals. Plus, Tali and Shepard are thick as thieves; there's no way that this is a coincidence,' he reasoned._

Despite this, he inwardly thanked the couple for looking out for him. He figured that he'd return the favor by not tipping Liara off. She might not take such an arrangement very well. Both of them would be subject to her wrath, and that could get ugly with her being the infamous "Shadow Broker".

"Kaidan?"

"Sorry, just thinking. Let me get you a drink?"

"I don't know... I really should be getting back to work. There's a lot of leads that need chasing, and I've wasted enough time here."

_'No! Don't let her slip out - this is your chance!'_

Kaidan had to act fast.

"They can wait!" He blurted. '_Smooth, Kaidan,'_ he cursed inwardly.

"What I mean is... we're already here, might as well enjoy the evening, right?"

Liara sighed. "I'm not sure... what will the others say? You know how nasty rumors are."

"Let them talk! We're just having a drink together... if that's OK with you of course."

She thought a moment, then smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

They ordered drinks and found a nice little nook at the back of the establishment. They both sat down, unsure of how to proceed. After taking a few sips of their respective beverages, looking around awkwardly, and drumming their fingers on the table, Kaidan decided to break the silence.

"So, ah... nice place. Bit crowded though."

"Heh, yeah... I guess that's the down side to finding a nice pub."

Another moment of silence passed.

_'Man, why is this so awkward? I've known Liara for years! This isn't that hard Kaidan... just say something!'_

"Anyway... How's that book coming with Javik?"

Liara slammed the table with her fist. "Ugh! Don't remind me of him!" Realizing her outburst, she cleared her throat, retracted her fist, and started again in a softer tone. "I'm sorry, it's just that he's so infuriating. I've never met someone so pompous and arrogant! I doubt he'd want to waste time with a 'primitive', let alone help her with a book."

"Yeah, but I kinda feel bad for him. He's the last of his kind, waking up after fifty-thousand years. Plus, all he knew growing up was the terror of the Reapers." He reasoned.

"I suppose I shouldn't judge him so harshly. He's still an ass though! ...Is that the correct human term?"

Kaidan laughed. "Yep, spot on."

"You humans must be rubbing off on me!" Liara said with a smile.

"I guess that's what you get for serving on a human ship."

For the next two hours or so, they both enjoyed pleasant conversation, mostly revolving around the latest gossip aboard the _Normandy_. For example, they discussed whether or not Vega's grandmother was really the chef that he claimed she was. Despite having no concrete evidence, they both agreed that her cooking would beat military rations any day.

Also, they wondered when Shepard would finally muster up the courage to tell Admiral Raan that he not only deflowered her "adopted" daughter, but continues to share his bed with her. They laughed at this, Liara promising to use her resources to get a recording of the meeting, while Kaidan was trying to predict the number of times that Shepard would be slapped by the aging admiral. No less than three times, he wagered.

Still on the general subject, they talked about Ken and Gabby's "secret" relationship. Both Liara and Kaidan were quite amused that the couple was oblivious to the fact that their romance was the worst kept secret on the _Normandy_. Liara surmised that it was best this way, as their attempts to cover it up were quite amusing.

Joker and EDI briefly came up in the conversation, but both were unsure exactly what to think of the two. "At least she has a body now," commented Liara.

Garrus was not able to avoid scrutiny. They were a bit shocked when they learned of the inordinate amount of time that he devoted to calibrating the main gun. Although those who had served on the SR-2 under the benefaction of Cerberus were inoculated to this eccentric quality of the turian, Liara and Kaidan were relative new-comers to the new vessel. Thus, Garrus' meticulous perfectionism with regards to the Thanix Cannon was a bit surprising for them. "To each his own," remarked Kaidan.

Indeed, the whole gamut of _Normandy's _scuttlebutt was unearthed in like manner (with the exception of things relating to Javik, of course). From crewman Johnson's infatuation with Diana Allers to crewman Patterson's proclivity for raucous flatulence, almost everyone became a subject for their amusement. Liara was thoroughly enjoying herself, temporarily forgetting all of the woes that had previously burdened her. Kaidan was happy to see Liara smile for once – she had become rather solemn ever since assuming the mantle of Shadow Broker and recent events haven't been helpful in brightening her spirits.

At this point, the evening was reaching its apex. The crowd was thick with happy patrons. Whether they simply forgot the war, chose to ignore it, or were simply drunk – the collective consensus was one of enjoyment. The music was increasing its tempo and the dance floor became increasingly more inviting.

"May I have this dance?" Kaidan asked. Liara assented with a smile and a nod of her head.

He led her to the dance floor and did a mocking impression of the "Shepard Shuffle," which gave Liara much amusement. After settling down from her laughter, she began dancing in the style of the asari.

Kaidan watched her for a moment. The effects of her tight-fitting dress, coupled with the alcohol in his veins, set him into a sort of admiring trance.

_'God, she's beautiful!'_

He admired her form and technique with rapturous awe. Her graceful movements flowing like a gentle, yet passionate stream of water.

"Come on Kaidan! Are you just going to stare? Join me!" She intoned. This broke his trance and he obliged her. Kaidan wasn't the most talented dancer in the galaxy, but he was considerably better than Shepard. As such, he held his own quite well. They danced for a few hours, both appreciative for the opportunity to unwind before resuming the campaign.

To their dismay, the time came when they needed to return to the _Normandy_. They both walked out of _The Fringe_ and encountered the Citadel's artificial "outside" air. They hailed a cab and returned to the ship.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the elevator on the Crew Deck.<p>

"That was a fun evening," remarked Liara.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," he replied. Truthfully, Kaidan very much enjoyed the evening. It was nice to see Liara let her hair down, so to speak.

They approached the door to her quarters. Both paused, unsure how to continue. Kaidan, being quite the gentleman, wouldn't dare force his way in. So, he simply said "good night" and began to walk to his sleeper pod.

Liara was about to let him go, but all of the painful emotions of the previous day came flooding back. She felt hatred for Cerberus, a deep loathing for the Reapers, exasperation with Javik for his arrogance, envy for Tali as she had both a homeworld and a lover, and (most keen of all at the moment) loneliness. She took a deep breath and called out. "Kaidan, wait."

He turned around and faced her. "Something you need, Liara?"

"Yes. You." She gestured inside her room.

"Are you sure about this? We'll be the next victims of the rumor mill."

"Who cares what they think? I'm tired of being alone all the time. Plus, who knows – we could be dead tomorrow! I'd like you to stay with me... if that's OK with you."

"Of course." He smiled. Truth be told, he had been dreaming of this moment since the SR-1, but nothing ever materialized. This was his chance to make it right. He wasn't going to waste it. Kaidan followed her in, and the door locked behind them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kaidan. You look well rested," observed Shepard. Kaidan approached the table to sit down across from the Commander. Tali was sitting next to Shepard, "enjoying" her nutrient paste. Indeed, Kaidan had a certain look of satisfaction ever since he entered the Mess Hall. Were it not for her mask, Tali would betray her knowledge with the smug smirk she wore. As it stood, only Shepard could tell she was smiling, being keenly attuned to the subtleties of her expressions.<p>

"Yeah, first time I've slept so peacefully in a long time. I appreciate the help." Kaidan said with a wink.

"Help with what?" Shepard asked, pretending to be confused.

"Shore leave," he said with a smirk.

Liara strode into the room. She was genuinely smiling; uncommon for her. After grabbing her food, she plopped down right next to Kaidan. Shepard noticed that Tali was slightly shaking next to him, a sign that she was laughing hysterically with her vocalizer off. He couldn't help smirking himself, but he tried to remain professional. "Liara, glad you could join us."

"Yes, I figured I'd start eating the rest of you. No sense being by myself anymore."

She spoke with a confidence that was previously lacking. It was refreshing to see Liara open up and be with the crew.

"Glad to hear it." Shepard turned to the intercom. "EDI, prep the ship for flight. Everyone, we're going to be hitting Horizon soon. Departure is in 4 hours, get your affairs in order and then stand-by on all stations. That is all."

With that, the crew resumed eating. After breakfast, Kaidan and Liara went back to her quarters under the guise of "reviewing intel". Eventually, rumor would catch up with them, but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other. They could enjoy a brief respite from the war, the death, and the pain in each other. And that was worth fighting for.


End file.
